Avant d'entrer dans cette lumière
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: ONE SHOT - Shonen-ai. Severus meurt et rejoint Sirius. Les deux âmes pourront-ils régler leur différents et être enfin honnête envers eux-même?


Note: Cette fic a été écrite en 2004. Elle ne tient donc pas en compte les tomes 5, 6 et 7.

Il haïssait Sirius. Il l'avait toujours haït. Il avait toujours désiré sa mort et aujourd'hui, Sirius n'était plus de ce monde. Alors, il devrait être heureux, il devrait même sauter de joie puisque c'est son rêve le plus cher qui venait de se réaliser. Et pourtant, pas même un sourire aussi sarcastique qu'il soit, ne pouvait apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Sirius n'est plus de ce monde…

Cette vérité lui était pourtant impossible à croire.

En y repensant aujourd'hui, les moments les plus heureux de sa vie étaient les jours où Sirius était à Azkaban. Il aimait savoir qu'il souffrait dans cette prison où personne n'avait le droit d'espérer. L'espoir. C'était ça qu'il détestait chez Black. L'espoir de voir Harry grandir, l'espoir qu'un jour le mal cesse d'exister, l'espoir de se voir aimé par tous, l'espoir de tout et de rien. L'espoir inutile des Gryffondor. Sirius était la risée des Black. La honte de la famille. Le révolté qui s'est enfuit de chez lui pour se réfugier chez les Potter.

Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Sirius est mort…

Cela devrait pourtant le réjouir. Mais il avait encore ce pincement au cœur qui ne le quittait plus.

Quel était ce sentiment qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

Sirius…

Sirius…

Avant, c'était parce qu'il était en vie qu'il pouvait survivre à toutes ses souffrances. C'est parce qu'il était en vie qu'il pouvait supporter toutes ses douleurs. Toutes ses missions. Toutes ses trahisons. C'est parce que Sirius était là qu'il pouvait espérer d'un lendemain où il pourrait de lui-même le torturer. Oui, il le haïssait à ce point : il était sa raison de vivre. Sa haine envers lui le soutenait dans toutes ses épreuves. Sa haine envers lui lui était le plus grand des biens. Mais si Sirius n'est plus, à quoi toute cette haine et toute cette rancune avaient-elles servies sinon à rien ? Si Sirius n'est plus là, pourquoi haïr Harry Potter ? Pourquoi mépriser les Gryffondor ? Pourquoi vivrait-il ? Sans lui, il n'était plus rien.

Severus Rogue se leva de son bureau et en fit le tour. Il était dans son donjon comme d'habitude en train de préparer des formules pour ses potions mais son travail n'avançait plus depuis la mort de son ennemi juré. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour se redonner de la constance et pourtant, il n'allait pas mieux. Au contraire, il se sentait encore plus las et des gouttes d'eau commençaient à couler de ses yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il pleurer, lui, l'insensible, froid et distant professeur ? Pourquoi cette tristesse soudaine et cette mélancolie ?

« Oh, Sirius, si tu étais encore en vie, je ne serai pas dans cet état en ce moment même… »

Le professeur des Potions se rassit lentement. Il regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Les étagères remplis de choses non identifiables, des potions de couleur multiples qui brillaient ou scintillaient selon leurs humeurs, des yeux de serpent, des flocons de poudre d'un animal inconnu, des choses qui n'avaient de la valeur que pour les vivants, l'air humide, le silence, la solitude…

Cette haine l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Et ici, c'était Poudlard.

Poudlard… Un endroit merveilleux, gai et vivant. Un endroit monotone et fatiguant. Juste un endroit.

Severus regarda ses mains : elles étaient certainement salies par tant de crimes et d'injustices qu'il avait commis. Il était professeur aujourd'hui mais il n'avait pas été un bon professeur, il le savait très bien. Il faisait du favoritisme, il méprisait les Gryffondor et louait les Serpentard. Pourtant, un professeur devait enseigner à ses élèves de façon égalitaire. Il le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher… ses sentiments étaient trop fort. Ses sentiments de vouloir paraître le plus méchant et le plus cruel des professeurs. Ses sentiments qui devait aider Sirius à le haïr encore plus.

Et tout ça l'avait finalement mené à ce malheur perpétuel. Oui, Severus était malheureux depuis sa tendre enfance. Il avait réussit à oublier son enfance grâce aux potions mais le fait qu'il était malheureux, jamais il ne l'avait pu réellement oublier. Il était alors tellement malheureux qu'il devait s'en prendre à ses élèves. Il était tellement malheureux qu'il semblait de plus en plus triste et distant.

En mourant, Sirius l'avait laissé seul avec ses malheurs. C'est pour cela qu'il le haïssait plus que tout aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie de souffrance de labeur. Il ne voulait plus rien. Il voulait en finir.

Severus prit un flacon de potion qui était aussi noire que du pétrole et le contempla un instant. Allait-il boire cette chose ? Ne devait-il pas continuer à vivre ne serait-ce que pour aider le directeur à combattre Voldemort ? Ou encore, pour les élèves ? Dumbledore trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre et les élèves ne pourront que se réjouir s'ils devaient perdre un jour un professeur comme lui. Personne n'est irremplaçable. La vie, sa vie, ne valait plus la peine d'être vécu.

Le professeur des Potions ferma ses yeux un instant pour savourer ses derniers instants de vie puis but la potion d'une traite. Le goût était sucré et bon contrairement à l'apparence. La mort n'avait pas de mauvais goût… au contraire, c'était très bon. Le corps froid se réchauffait et la souffrance et la douleur ne se faisaient plus ressentir. C'était le néant. Tout ce qui était sensible disparaissait.

Son buste s'allongea sur le bureau comme s'il s'assoupissait. Sans aucun bruit, Severus tomba. Ou plutôt, il se vit tomber : il voyait son corps comme s'il était un spectateur. Puis, tout doucement, un chose inconnu l'éleva dans vers le ciel. Il traversa le plafond, vit les élèves arriver avec leurs bagages et suivant McGonagall, vit Harry et ses amis qui étaient de nouveau ici pour leur sixième année et enfin, il traversa le toit de Poudlard qui s'éloignait de lui de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'était retrouvé en plein milieu du ciel.

Mourir, c'était comme dormir pour rêver éternellement…

Soudain, un vortex s'ouvrit et Severus vit que c'était comme un long tunnel sombre qui semblait ne jamais avoir de sortie. Fallait-il qu'il rentre là dedans ? S'il rentre, il irait certainement en enfer… Et pourtant, sa volonté n'avait vraiment aucun pouvoir : il avait beau ne pas vouloir y entrer, une force qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de divine l'entraînait dans cet endroit obscur. Et pour la première fois, Severus eut peur : peur de mourir, peur de trouver de l'autre côté son pire cauchemar, peur de l'inconnu…

Cependant, il entra dans le tunnel et vit que près de lui tout plein de "morts" planaient. C'étaient certainement des âmes qui venaient de perdre leur corps tout comme lui.

« Rogue ?» fit soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Black… »

« Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Rogue aurait cru que leur rencontre dans ce passage en Enfer – car pour lui, c'était certain qu'ils iraient en Enfer – se serait déroulé avec beaucoup plus de haine et de cris. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, il ne ressentait aucune haine dans la voix de Sirius. Ce qui lui sembla d'ailleurs très étrange mais il ne dit rien.

« À moi de te retourner la question, moi, je viens de mourir mais toi, tu devrais être mort depuis longtemps ! Que fais-tu encore dans ce passage ?»

« Nous sommes tous ici parce que nous n'avons pas fait de sort pour rester sur Terre en tant que fantôme et aussi, parce que nous avons trop de regret pour pouvoir faire la suite du voyage.»

« Je n'ai pas de regret. » dit Rogue puisqu'il en était persuadé.

« Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici » répondit Sirius en souriant. « Tu sais, Rogue, à l'autre bout de ce tunnel, il y a une lumière, et il faut traverser cette lumière pour sortir d'ici. Pour cela, il faut voyager léger et nos regrets sont trop lourds pour le voyage … c'est ce que m'a raconté une vielle âme qui était ici. Lorsqu'elle a compris cela, l'âme a été aspirée par cette lumière et je suis sûre qu'elle est partie pour le paradis. »

« Ou en Enfer.» rajouta Rogue, sarcastique.

« Mais voyons, Rogue ! Toutes les âmes que j'ai rencontrées ici sont des âmes bonnes même s'il y a parmi eux des criminels et des voleurs. »

«Tu crois vraiment qu'on ira tous au Paradis ? » fit Rogue.

« Oui »

« Eh ben, Black… tu es vraiment devenu beaucoup plus stupide que lorsque tu étais en vie depuis que tu es ici à ce que je vois »

« Non, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit » répondit alors Sirius d'un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas de son vivant. « Je suis resté ici parce que je ne pourrai jamais effacer mes regrets sans ta présence : je t'attendais, Rogue. »

« Que c'est gentil de ta part »

La voix de Rogue était toujours sarcastique et blessante mais Sirius ne le releva pas. Il continua de lui parler très sincèrement :

« J'ai réfléchit longuement à mon comportement envers toi et je me suis rendu compte que je ne faisais que te créer du tort depuis le premier jour que je t'ai vu. Et vraiment, je suis désolé... »

« Tu en as mis du temps pour te rendre compte de ta bêtise! » Fit Rogue « Et moi, qui n'espérait plus de bon sens venant de toi! Mais pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant? Tu te confesses pour pouvoir aller au Paradis? »

Sirius eut la mine triste mais il comprenait parfaitement que Rogue lui en veuille. C'est lui qui avait commencé: tout était de sa faute.

« Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi, Severus. Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne faisais que t'embêter parce que je voulais que tu me repères et que tu te tournes vers moi. Mais lorsque j'ai vu que tu ne me voyais pas plus que James ou Rémus, j'avoue que j'ai ressenti une sorte de jalousie extrême qui s'est changé en haine avec le temps... Mais tout avait débuté avec de l'amour innocent d'un enfant qui ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. »

Rogue était stupéfait. Sirius l'aimait! Non mais c'est quoi cette blague de mauvais goût!

« Je comprendrai, Severus, que tu m'en veuilles encore et que tu me haïsses encore... et pourtant, j'aimerai te demander une chose: ne veux-tu pas effacer toute cette haine et revenir à l'amour? Ta réponse effacera tous mes regrets quoi qu'elle soit... » rajouta Sirius en fixant les yeux de Rogue.

Être avec Sirius... cette idée horripilait Rogue mais celui-ci se demanda cependant pourquoi il avait commencé à haïr Sirius. Pourquoi, cette haine était-elle née... Et ça, c'était parce que...

Voyant que la réponse de Rogue tardait à arriver, Sirius prit ce silence comme un refus. Alors, il eut un sourire triste de nouveau et son corps commençait à s'illuminer petit à petit.

« Au revoir Severus » fit la voix de Sirius. « Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime et que je regretterai tout le mal que j'ai fait mais maintenant que tu le sais, je peux partir de l'autre coté de cette lumière »

« Non, attends! »

Rogue venait de réaliser une chose. Pour la première fois, Sirius venait de l'appeler par son prénom et trois fois de suite! Et puis...

« Sirius... Excuses-moi, aussi »

Il avait toujours aimé Sirius alors, lorsqu'il avait vu que celui ne semblait pas du tout l'aimer, il avait décidé de changer en haine son sentiment. De l'amour à la haine, il n'y avait en fait qu'un seul pas. Et ce pas c'était l'incompréhension et l'impossibilité de communication.

Sirius tendit une main à Severus qui la prit. Ils étaient morts et ils étaient prêts à traverser cette lumière pour un monde inconnu. Mais avant de traverser cette lumière, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Pour la première fois, en mourant, ils se comprenait et ils devenaient sincères envers eux-mêmes.

Un doux baiser qui dura et qui était aussi bon et savoureux que le meilleur des plats sur terre... La lumière les enveloppa tous les deux et ils disparurent de ce tunnel sombre. De l'autre côté, personne ne sait s'il y a le paradis ou l'enfer. Peut-être, y'a-t-il un autre monde où tout serait plus beau et plus facile? Peut-être rien... mais avant d'entrer dans cette lumière il fallait juste faire un pas.

FIN


End file.
